Mother's Day
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: One-Shot: How the Kaiba Brothers celebrate Mother's Day. Please Read and Review to find out! This story is a tribute to my adopted mother so please be respectful in your reviews. Thank-You!


Yu-Gi-Oh!

Mother's Day

In the Kaiba Mansion Mokuba was tip-toeing to his big brother's room. He had an idea that was perfect for today. Once Mokuba had arrived at the door to his brother's room he could hear Seto snore which made him giggle. He then opened the door and made a dash to the king sized bed. "Seto, wake up you gotta guess what today is!" Mokuba said excitedly jumping up and down.

Seto groaned then sat up saying "Lets see it's not your birthday, it's not Christmas, I give up, What day is it?" Seto said smiling at the kid. "It's Mother's Day!" Mokuba said throwing his arms in the air. Seto's smile faded after Mokuba said the holiday. He didn't want to celebrate today's holiday, it just was too painful. "So shall we go to the flower house and get a boutique roses?" Mokuba asked a excited smile still on his face. "I don't think so kid." Seto said sadly.

The elder Kaiba then got out of bed then headed to the shower making Mokuba's smile fade. After he came down for breakfast he sat down by Mokuba drank his coffee the waitress sat down in front of him. Breakfast time was pretty quiet usually it would be filled with conversation but today just wasn't a good day for it.

Taking the last sip of his coffee Seto picked up his briefcase by the door and got to inside the limo. Seto would usually say bye to Mokuba but he didn't. His mind was just overwhelmed.

Watching the cars and buildings go bye Seto began to remember the day their parents passed away. It was the worst of his life and he wished that it didn't happen. That fateful day was a nightmare to him and his brother but one thing was weird. Why did Mokuba want celebrate their Mother's death? It got the CEO wondering.

_The young boys were kissing their mother goodbye and hugging her father. "Now I want you two make good grades today, make me proud." their long brown haired mother said giving her sons a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry mom we'll make good grades today, right Mokie?" young Seto said looking from his mom to his five year old brother. Mokuba nodded with a big smile on his face._

_ Their mother smiled then said "While you're at school I'm going to make you your favorite chocolate chip cookies." said the mother. The boys cheered then dashed off to school hoping the day would go fast for them._

_ After school the two boys were walking home . They just couldn't wait to taste their mother's good cooking. "Man Seto,I can't wait to taste those cookies, mother's cookies are always the best." Mokuba said licking his lips. "Yeah, lets get home before they get cold." Seto said taking his little brother's arm and rushing home but once they arrived they saw the house was on fire and a policeman spotted them and walked up to the young boys. "Do you young boys live here?" asked the policeman. "Yes sir." Seto answered for the both of them. The policeman frowned then said "I'm sorry to say this but your parents are dead."_

The policeman's voice echoed the last word making the CEO come back to reality. "We're here sir." Roland said through the intercom. It took Seto the whole day to sign paper work and finish all his meetings and by the end of the day Seto was getting into the limo having an idea come to his mind. "Roland I need you to drive me to the Flower House." Seto commanded into the intercom having Roland answer back with a "Yes Sir."

When the limo stopped in front of the Flower House Seto entered the building having other customers stare at him. "May I help you Mr. Kaiba?" the clerk asked nervously. "Yes, I need a boutique of Roses." Seto sad putting a one-hundred dollar bill on the table. The woman didn't hesitate to follow his orders. She went into a room in the back and handed him the flowers.

After taking the boutique of Roses Seto exited the building then ordered Roland to drive to Mokuba's school. When the limo drove into the Middle School parking lot Mokuba got in and gasped when he saw a boutique of roses. "Seto, who are those for?" Mokuba asked pointing to the flowers. "These are for mother's grave." Seto said as he typed on his computer. Mokuba looked confused "I thought you didn't want to celebrate Mother's Day. Said Mokuba. Seto sighed running a hand threw his pointed brown hair. "Well, I realize she was a really good mother to us and the best thing we can do for now on is to celebrate the holiday and pay our respects." he answered sadly.

Mokuba nodded then the ride to the graveyard was silent. When the Kaiba Brothers arrived at their mother's grave Seto placed the rosses down in front of the tomb stone having Mokuba ask "Seto, will we ever see mother again?" a tear slid down the twelve year old's face holding on to his brother's shirt sleeve like he did years ago when he was scared. Seto smiled at his little brother then said "Of course we will, one day we'll be in the place as mom and dad."

**A/N:In loving memory of my adopted mother who passed away on September 22, 2012. I hope you guys enjoyed this One-Shot it is a tribute to my mother who I loved very much! Please Review!**


End file.
